


Artificial Love? (Bruce Banner x Male Reader)

by Outlier_Writer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Avengers, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlier_Writer/pseuds/Outlier_Writer
Summary: It all started with Tony telling Bruce about a mysterious hacker. The next thing Bruce knows, the very same hacker joins the Avengers under S.H.I.E.L.D's orders, but what's with those looks? Is he flirting with Bruce? Apparently, he was flirting. For a while, Bruce is happy, until tragedy strikes and unknown secrets come to light. Will the Team be able to pull through? And will Bruce and his Hacker Boyfriend ever reclaim what they shared? Or will their story end like a Shakespearean Tragedy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sup. This is just an FYI saying that I'm new to using Archive to post stuff so I might be a little clumsy.
> 
> Doesn't really matter so hopefully you enjoy my writing.

“You know, for someone who is probably almost as good at hacking as me, it’s a small wonder S.H.I.E.L.D hasn’t tracked this person down. Or maybe they’re a group.” Tony mused from his side of the lab as he tested out a new program with J.A.R.V.I.S. “I mean, the only reason S.H.I.E.L.D ever catches me is because I let them, right J.A.R.V.I.S?”  
“What are you talking about Tony?” Bruce asked, looking up from his own set of data he was meant to be working on.

“I’m talking about the hacker ‘Rogue Angel’. Some call them the ‘Digital Robin Hood’.” Tony continued, as if that answered all possible questions Bruce could have had. Bruce hadn’t been paying as much attention to the news as he should have, due to Tony constantly stealing his time to work in the lab.

A few hours later, Bruce left Tony to his devices and reheated some of whatever the others ate earlier. From the looks of things, Steve had cooked tonight. Said man was nowhere in sight and it seemed that the main living room was also empty. Bruce sat down and picked up tablet and started digging around for information on the hacker Tony mentioned.  
Two or so hours later Bruce had read all about what was known about ‘Rogue Angel’. From what he gathered, no one knew if they were a hacker collective or a solo hacker (but he also got that from Tony so it didn’t really count) who was known for exposing corrupt individuals or companies. Their first appearance seemed to be when they exposed a charity who was abusing their position of authority.

There was also word of strangely large donations to many different charities and such, each with some type of note or calling card that claimed to be from Rogue Angel.  
Some people had come forward, claiming to be the Rogue Angel or a part of the Rogue Angel only for their claims to be disproved, likely by the real Rogue Angel who clearly didn’t like people stealing their name for fame or as a cover for their own activities.

Whoever Rogue Angel was, they were interesting to say the least. It was a shame that someone found it necessary to turn to such a method before justice could be served.  
Bruce could only imagine the look of surprise on his and everyone else’s faces when sometime later, a week or three, Fury had called a meeting. Fury hadn’t divulged much information but when he arrived at the tower he was followed by another man.

The man looked like he was aged in his mid to late twenties. He must have cared somewhat about his appearance, if his lightly styled hair and neat but casual clothes were anything to go by. He vaguely reminded Bruce of an older college student.

“Team, I’d like to introduce you to Mr (Y/N) (L/N), better known to us, and most of the world, as the hacker Rogue Angel.”

The hacker said nothing but smiled at the group of heroes, but it felt more like a grin to Bruce. It also felt like the male was grinning at him but Bruce played it off as his lack of sleep recently playing tricks on his eyes and mind.

“He’s here because S.H.I.E.L.D convinced him to give us the benefit of a doubt. We need another computer genius who is more willing to help us,” Fury glared heavily at Tony “So we can better protect the people of our country and the world, from threats.” After continuing on and explaining some of the higher-ups concerns regarding (Y/N), it was decided he would stay with the Avengers where he would be under constant surveillance.

Once the man was gone, (Y/N) smiled at the group once more. “I’m guessing some of you might have questions but could I get a sandwich first please?”

 

*******

 

“That’s it?” Steve asked, surprised by the almost absurd simplicity of the hackers motivations.

“Yup.” (Y/N) replied as he wiped some crumbs from his mouth. “I just really don’t like assholes who abuse their power.”

“So no tragic story of how one of these people screwed you or a family member over? Like that one TV show?” Tony asked; sipping what was likely whiskey or scotch.  
“Just because I wasn’t affected by these people doesn’t mean someone else’s life wasn’t ruined by them Stark.” (Y/N) shot back with a glare. “It’s honestly sad that I’ve felt the need to take such drastic measures to help others who are helpless or feel powerless.” He continued.

“That’s....a sadly valid point.” Bruce murmured.

“So besides having your hacking skills on our side, why did S.H.I.E.L.D hook you up with us?” Tony continued.

(Y/N) shrugged. “Mostly just them wanting another tech savvy person. In the event you are too busy shooting at people with your repulses.”

“You’ll be joining us on missions?” Natasha asked with scepticism weaved into her words and voice.

“Apparently, and before the next question: Yes, I can fight. But some better training is more than likely required and would be greatly appreciated.”

*******

Several months later saw (Y/N) accompanying Steve, Natasha and Clint on a small routine mission which consisted of raiding a newly established H.Y.D.R.A base. It was believed to contain some information that could prove incredibly beneficial to the battle against H.Y.D.R.A. It would also provide the chance for (Y/N) to test his abilities and prowess in a real situation. Thus the male was equipped with a pair of guns that relied on miniaturised energy reactors to generate ammunition and function in general.

One quip about setting phasers to stun and one completed mission saw four Avengers returning, slightly bruised but unharmed and a satisfied look on everyone’s faces, even if (Y/N) did wince a little as he moved.

When (Y/N) wasn’t training with Clint, Natasha and Steve, he was often found working on some code down in the lab while Tony and Bruce worked away in the background. Despite having almost no idea what the two were on about, he would occasionally make a passing remark about whatever the two were doing which sometimes resulted in a burst of brilliance.

It was also not strange or uncommon to find (Y/N) and Bruce sitting in silence in the same room while occasionally having little seamless actions were no words were needed to co-ordinate their movements. (Y/N) got up to make a sandwich or get a drink? He’d return with something in tow for Bruce who would take it seemingly without realising. Once or twice the other Avengers would pass by and notice the two had fallen asleep on each other sometime during the night, with Bruce often leaning against (Y/N). Naturally everyone wasn’t as surprised as they might have been when the two started a tentative relationship.

 

*******

 

“You’re needed for debriefing.” Natasha said calmly as she walked into the living room of the tower. “Both of you.”

(Y/N) and Bruce were sitting side by side on the couch. There were two empty cups and two plates with crumbs on the table in front of them.

“Woah, big mission, huh?” The hacker replied as he slowly rose to his feet.

“We were hoping it would just be a standard mission but recently extra personal was called in and there are indications that H.Y.D.R.A intends to send more so we have to act now.” The master assassin explained.

“Fury thinks we’ll need the Other Guy?” Bruce asked hesitantly.

“We hope not.” Was all Natasha said in return before leaving, forcing (Y/N) and Bruce to trail after her.

A few hours later saw most of the Avengers battling it out against wave after wave of goons. The base was different from what (Y/N) had seen on past missions. This base was completely above ground where as the others had only partially been above ground and contained massive underground areas. (Y/N) had managed to get himself into the base itself and miraculously remain undetected (the others outside likely contributing to his successful stealth). He tried to contact the rest of the Avengers to inform them of his whereabouts but only managed to get a patchy message to Tony before he lost contact.

At least he wouldn’t have to worry about getting blown up. Probably. The aim of the mission was to capture the base with minimal structural damage.

Making his way to what turned out to be a computer lab, (Y/N) dealt with the three occupants before they were able to radio in back up and got to work on the computers. He wasn’t in the room for very long (ten minutes, maybe less) before he felt a tremor in the floor.

‘Probably a good idea to GTFO.’ (Y/N) thought to himself as he pulled out one of his little camera drones that he affectionately called Cameron, and had the little guy start remotely downloading information. (Y/N) compulsively checked his watch as time seemed to purposefully slow down. Soon, the building began to feel less stable.

‘That’s gonna have to do us.’ He thought as he grabbed Cameron and crammed the drone into a pouch on his belt none too gently. He turned and made for the door he entered from.

 

*******

 

“I’ve lost visual of (Y/N).” Clint called over the radio as he shot an explosive arrow at a small cluster of goons who decided crowding around a gas container for their flame throwers was a smart decision. “Anyone seen him?”

“I got a patchy message from him.” Came Tony’s voice. “He said something about finding a way in. Haven’t heard from him since.”

“And how long ago was that?” Natasha asked during the precious few seconds she had between fights.

“Too long.” Tony replied as The Hulk roared, tearing his way through the battle field.

“Then let us end this now.” Thor boomed, swinging his hammer and charging it with lightning before throwing it through a few enemies and into what looked to be a power generator which promptly exploded, taking down a number to H.Y.D.R.A agents.

The rest of the battle was a cake walk. Once Bruce had returned to his normal self, Steve, Natasha and Tony pushed on into the base to look for (Y/N) while Thor, Clint and an exhausted Bruce waited for their return.

“Guys’, we’ve got a situation.” Natasha’s voice called.

 

*******

 

It was amazing that Bruce didn’t Hulk out again when he heard the news. Thor looked on with heavy guilt as the scientist sat next to the bed clutching one of (Y/N)’s cold hands. They were still warm until a little while ago. Or maybe Bruce had just thought they were still warm because of how long he was holding them.

S.H.I.E.L.D was able to get the data and information they wanted but at a price. It seemed that when Thor threw his electrically charged hammer at the generator, it unleashed a massive electrical surge which caught (Y/N) as he was about to leave the room.

“Bruce?” Steve called out softly. “It’s been a long day. You should eat something. Sleep too. We all should.” The scientist was silent, not giving any indication that he had heard the soldier. Steve sighed quietly and gingerly placed a hand on Bruce’s shoulder. “Come on.” He muttered quietly. “He would want you to rest.”

Bruce lifted his head slightly, nodding and slowly raising. “He’s really gone, isn’t he.” It was more of a statement than a question. Steve silently squeezed Bruce’s shoulder.

“The blame is mine.” Thor’s strangely soft voice called from the doorway, calling the other men’s attention towards himself.  
“No. It’s not Thor. Sometimes, life just goes bad.” Came Bruce’s quiet reply. “I’m going to bed.”

Steve watch Bruce leave and was about to make a little push for him to eat something but decided against it. Bruce could eat after he’d slept. Steve left the room, clapping Thor on the shoulder and guiding the remorseful Asgardian towards the living room where everyone else was gathered. They shared a silent meal in honour of their lost friend before most of them retired for the night. Tony went to his lab to work on whatever but ended up doing next to nothing as bits and pieces of (Y/N)’s belongings were discovered throughout the workshop.

 

 

Meanwhile back in the medical room where (Y/N) lay, said male’s fingers twitched and his eyes blinked open.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sir, I’m detecting strange activity in the medical bay.” J.A.R.V.I.S announced, breaking Tony out of his near trance like state.

“What do you mean Jarv?” He replied, the AI’s words not properly registering in his brain. He was too distracted by the book on one of the benches. It belonged to (Y/N). Tony waited for J.A.R.V.I.S to respond but the AI was taking longer to respond than he should have. “J.A.R.V.I.S?”

“Apologies Sir, my sensors indicated that there was a strange signal coming from the room and slight movement from Mr (L/N).”

That got Tony’s attention. “Ok, odd. Run another scan of the room.” He ordered as he stalked towards the room in question.

“Already done sir. No abnormalities found. The signal has disappeared and there is no change in Mr (L/N)’s vitals.” The AI replied as Tony entered the med-bay. It looked exactly the same as it did yesterday. The room was chilly and sent a small shiver down Tony’s spine. He walked over to (Y/N) and looked over his body. He looked so relaxed, like he was sleeping. It was strange. The more Tony looked the stranger it got. (Y/N) really looked like he was asleep. Shouldn’t Rigor Mortis have set in by now? Maybe he’d been awake for too long. Whatever it was, Tony didn’t want to go poking Bruce’s boyfriend for no reason. So he left.

 

*******

 

By the time most considered it to be a decent time to be out of bed, most of the Avengers were gathered in the living room. Tony was still in his lab and Bruce was still in his and (Y/N)’s shared room. The living room was filled with a tense silence that choked the occupants' will to say anything. Clint sighed before speaking up. “We need to start arranging his funeral.” His voice caught for half a second on the final word.

“J.A.R.V.I.S, tell Tony to haul his ass up here.” Natasha called up to the AI.

“Cancel that.” Tony joked as he entered, doing his best to lighten up to somber mood before launching straight into his thoughts about the funeral. “I think we can all agree that something small and private is best.” The room nodded along with his words. “Sorry Point Break, I know you’d probably like to do something a little more ‘Asgardian’.”

“Say no more.” Thor interrupted. “I understand.”

A hand suddenly clapped Tony on the shoulder. “What’s with the somber attitude?” A startling familiar voice asked.

Ever Avenger present snapped their head towards the voice as Tony yelped in shock and backpedaled away from the man who should have been dead. The room was silent for a beat. A soft ‘Oh my god.’ left Steve’s lips.

(Y/N) stretched out an ‘Ok’, his brows furrowing in an uncharacteristic way. “Never had that reaction before. What’s got you all so spooked?”

“How are you alive?” Natasha demanded. (Y/N) looked over and saw the way her shoulders tensed up. He only ever remembered seeing that happen during missions or when she spared with Clint or Steve.

“What?” He asked dumbly.

“I said: how are you alive?”

“What are you talking about Tash?”

“Should we not be celebrating?” Thor interrupted. He jumped out of his chair and embraced (Y/N) in a rib-crushing hug.

“Easy on the ribs there Thor.” The (H/C) wheezed as he was released. “And celebrating what? Seriously, what did I miss?” He watched nervously with as the other looked at each other with uncertainty and worry. He vaguely noted that Bruce was not present. ‘Must have had a late night.’ He mused to himself. The rest of his thoughts were banished as Steve spoke and (Y/N) directed his full attention to the blond.

“What’s the last thing you remember (Y/N)?” He asked gently. It took (Y/N) a moment to gather his thoughts and think back. He then started recounting their latest mission while Tony walked over to his bar and got a drink.

“I found what we were looking for and was leaving. Then...” He paused as a frown tugged at his lips. “Nothing.” He breathed. “Then nothing. Did I get knocked out? There weren’t any guards, I took care of them.” The room was drowned in silence once again.

“You were dead.” Tony roughly answered, earning a scandalised look from Steve and an unimpressed look from Clint.

“What?” Dead? How could he have been dead?

“You. Were. Dead.” He articulated. “You kicked the bucket. Bit the dust.”

“Tony-“ Steve tried to interject but the billionaire ignored him as continued, his voice getting more and more aggressive.

“You cashed in your chips headed over to take the stairway to heaven. Or maybe you were going to take the highway to hell. You should have after what Bruce has been through.”

“TONY!” Someone yelled. (Y/N) didn’t know who. He didn’t care. Everyone thought he had died. Bruce thought he had died.

“Oh shit.” He muttered. He turned and sprinted down the hallway to the room he and Bruce had begun to share, praying the scientist was in there. He flung to door open, uncaring of the loud bang it made. “Bruce?” He flicked the light switch on and dispelled the darkness blanketing the room.

 

*******

 

The room was shrouded in darkness. Bruce wasn’t sure what time it was. He couldn’t find the energy to care either. He dosed off somehow in the middle of the night and had awoken a while ago. He pulled the blanket up further and pulled his legs closer towards his chest. If he wanted, perhaps he could pretend that (Y/N) was next to him. Or that his arm was holding him close. The thought of those actions, now lost to him, cause his chest to tighten and his heart to ache.

The unexpected sound of his door forcefully being flung open and slamming against the wall startled Bruce badly. He bolted up and looked to the door. He couldn’t quite make out who was standing in the doorway, as the light behind them rendered them a black silhouette. Bruce quickly noted the figure was male but before he could form a question, the man spoke.

“Bruce?”

‘No.’ Bruce thought. ‘Impossible. It can’t...It can’t be.’ His eyes were suddenly assaulted by a blinding light. He blinked hastily to clear his vision. He had to see. Was this a dream? Or were the previous events a nightmare? God, please let it have all been a horrible, horrible nightmare. He felt a pair of hand cup his cheeks as he blinked away the last of the spots dancing before his eyes. He placed his hands on top of those and he stared in disbelief.

“(Y/N)?” He breathed, fearful that any disturbance would cause the male in front of him to fade away.

“I’m here Bruce. I’m right here.” He replied, pulling Bruce into a powerful hug. Bruce twisted his fingers into the material of (Y/N)’s shirt and buried his face in his shoulder. He was real. He was real and he was here. It was impossible. But Bruce didn’t care. To say he was happy was a gross understatement. Over the fucking moon didn’t even come close to describing the abundance of warmth threatening to spill from his chest. “I’m so sorry Bruce.” (Y/N) whispered lovingly as he ran a hand through Bruce’s messy hair, placing loving kisses on his head.

“You’re alive.” He mumbled, slowly pulling one hand back and placing it over (Y/N)’s beating heart. Even through his shirt, Bruce could feel the warmth beneath it.

Alive.

He really was alive.

 

*******

 

Later, Bruce and (Y/N) exiting their room and joining the others back in the living room. (Y/N) kept a firm grasp on Bruce’s hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of the scientist’s hand, constantly reminding him that he wasn’t going anywhere any time soon. The two sat on one of the couches and (Y/N) immediately threw his arm around Bruce’s shoulders. “We’ve got a lot of shit to figure out.” He said with a foreign seriousness in his voice.

“Damn right.” Tony shot back, slamming his glass on the bar table. Natasha tried to mediate the situation and calm Tony down, but the tech genius wasn’t having it. The alcohol he had consumed earlier wasn’t helping. “No, he had better have a god fucking damn good explanation for this.” His voice was even and steady but brimming with barely restrained anger and grief. “You were dead. Clinically dead, no heartbeat, no pulse, you weren’t _breathing_ for fucking hours. And suddenly you’re up and fine. You were fucking fine and acting like seeing you’re dead body didn’t nearly destroy Bruce.”

“What do you want me to say Tony? I’m sorry?” The hacker retorted, sitting up and pulling himself away from Bruce. The scientist gently grabbed his hand in response. “In case you couldn’t deduce from my earlier reactions: I didn’t know I died. I know just as much as you do. Fucking. Squat.”

“Be reasonable Stark.” Clint interrupted. “None of us know what’s going on. Yell at (Y/N) isn’t going to solve anything. Calm down.” Tony wasn’t having any of it.

“How?” was the man’s reply. “How can I calm down when whatever this asshole did, hurt Bruce so damn much?”

(Y/N) had had enough. “You’re acting like I wanted that to happen. Stop being a petulant child Tony.” He should have expected it, in all honesty. He should have expected Tony’s punch. Maybe he did. It didn’t matter and it was over in a flash. Tony whirled around and landed a punch right on (Y/N)’s face, feeling something snap and break as he crashed to the floor. Everyone else moved at once. Steve pulled Tony back as the man breathed heavily, Clint shot to his feet while Natasha moved closer to Steve and Tony and Bruce flew to his boyfriend’s side, desperately trying to assess the damage.

“You are way out of line Tony.” Steve said as he struggled to hold Tony.

Bruce’s quiet voice caught everyone’s attention as he quietly begged for the downed male to respond. (Y/N) was lying on his side, unresponsive and not moving. No one seemed to dare breathe as Bruce carefully tried to rouse the male. A quiet yet desperate intake of air was heard as (Y/N) groaned from his place on the floor. He started rolling over onto his hands and knees, ignoring  
Bruce’s attempts to get him to stay still. The others watched as he brought one hand up and cupped the lower part of his face.

“I think I know.” He said softly. “I think I know how I...how I survived.” Slowly, he turned to face the others and dropped his hand. It wasn’t covered in fresh, red blood like everyone expected. It was covered in a blue liquid. His cheek was white but not like a pale skin tone. His cheek wasn’t real. It was plastic and his skin was slowly creeping back to cover the exposed area.

“I’m not...I’m not a real person.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mystery continues.
> 
> I'll be honest. I have a lot of half-baked ideas when it comes to writing and this piece is no exception. I don't know when I'll get the next part out cause I have not real idea where to go with this story from here. I have a vague idea of what I want to happen in the next chapter but not much beyond that.
> 
> This story is based on one of my OC's named Klaus who is an Android but doesn't know it. I created Klaus many months before I found out about Detroit and I've decided to just roll with the Android design because it's nearly exactly how I wanted Klaus to function.  
> Sorry if there was any confusion, this isn't a crossover fic.


End file.
